Kecewa
by Yoru no tsukiakari
Summary: Song fic/ sakura kecewa pada sasuke yang tak datang saat sakura memintanya untuk datang menemuinya/dan sakura pun ragu akan cinta sasuke/karena selama ini tak pernah memperhatikannya/RnR please kritik dan saran diterima


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kecewa by Bunga Citra Lestari

Huruf italic merupakan lirik lagu

Warning : typo, gaje, ooc, songfic

RnR please(^_^). Karena dengan Senpai-senpai memberi kritik dan saran membuat saya termotifasi membuat ff lebih baik lagi \(^~^)/.

Present

.

.

.

.

Kecewa

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna! ;)

_Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki luangkanlah_

_Untukku harap secepatnya datangi aku_

_Sekali ini ku mohon padamu_

_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan_

_Sempatkanlah..._

12:15 am

To : Sasuke

Sasuke-kun, temui aku di green cafe jam 13:00 ya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Ku harap kau datang. Sampai bertemu di sana.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja rias. Kemudian ia mematut diri di cermin lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony_ _tail_ . Dan memberi polesan _make_ _up _yang tipis serta membetulkan ikatan simpul pada floral dress berwarna biru muda.

Yakin penampilannya sudah sempurna, Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang disampirkan di bahunya.

Sakura menuruni tangga lalu menuju ruang keluarga untuk berpamitan pada ibunya, Haruno Mebuki yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Kaasan. Sakura pergi jalan dulu ya"

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana ,Saki? Tumben sekali berdandan. Ah, kaasan tahu kamu pasti mau kencan dengan Sasuke-kun kan?" tanya Mebuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Saku, mau ke Green cafe. Bertemu dengan Ino" jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Oh. Kaasan kira kamu mau kencan dengan Sasuke~ tapi kamu tak ada masalahkan dengan Sasuke soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia jarang main ke rumah. Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia main kesini ya".

"Tidak kok hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kaasan tak usah khawatir ne. Oya lainkali Saku ajak dia ke sini. Saku pergi dulu ya takut terlambat-mencium pipi kaasannya,

-jaa ne, kaasan" pamit Sakura cepat menghindari kaasannya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Saki" kata Mebuki tersenyum dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Sakura. 'Kaasan harap kau baik-baik saja,nak' lanjutnya dalam hati. Melihat sang anak sudah tak tampak lagi Mebuki pun melanjutkan kembali menonton.

12:30 am

Sakura menunggu bis di halte, tidak berapa lama kemudian bis pun datang Sakura naik dan duduk di dekat jendela. Selama perjalanan Sakura terus saja melamun sambil melihat ke jendela entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Di saat Sakura tidak lagi menoleh kearah jendela ada mobil ferari biru milik Sasuke melintas di berbeda arah dengan bis.

Konoha University, 12:30 am

Pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Karin masih ada di dalam kelas. Mereka membahas kerja kelompok yang disampaikan oleh sang dosen sebelum jam kuliah mereka berakhir.

Mereka berempat berencana akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok sekarang karena tugas ini akan dikumpulkan besok. Dan saat ini mereka berdiskusi dimana akan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kalau di rumah Sasuke-kun saja, bagaimana?" kata Karin sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Itachi dan kelompok akatsuki sedang berkumpul di rumahku akan kacau kalau mengerjakan di sana" jawab Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin dari lengannya dan dibalas wajah cemberut oleh Karin.

Shikamaru menguap, "Hoam...kalau begitu dirumahmu Naruto, dari di sini lebih dekat menuju rumahmu jadi tugas merepotkan ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa cepat tidur hoam...".

"AAAH...GARA-GARA IBIKI-SENSEI bikin tugas mendadak kita jadi kerepotan huh..ya sudah kita kerumahku sekarang" ajak Naruto yang masih mengerutu tentang Ibiki sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan lainnya menuju parkiran mobil yang kebetulan hari ini Sasuke sedang membawa mobil.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar keluhan Naruto, "Sepertinya kau saja yang kerepotan mengingat otakmu yang dibawah rata-rata,dobe" sindir Sasuke.

"Diam, kau teme- eh karin kau duduk dibelakang denganku jangan harap kau duduk dekat Sasuke. Shikamaru, kau duduk di depan" sambil menarik sepupunya Karin untuk duduk di belakang bersamanya.

Karin mengerutu saat diseret Naruto ke belakang, "Huh" padahal aku ingin dekat Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara si baka ini gak jadi deh, lanjut Karin dalam hati.

_Hampa kesal dan amarah seluruhnya ada dibenakku_

_Tandai seketika hati yang tak terbalas oleh cintamu..._

Di green cafe, Sakura langsung saja mencari tempat duduk sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12:50 am. Entah kebetulan atau tidak Sakura mendapatkan tempat duduk dimana setahun yang lalu Sasuke **memintanya** jadi kekasih.

Jam cafe menunjukkan pukul 12:50 am, seorang pelayan mengahampiri Sakura menanyakan pesanan tapi Sakura tolak.

"Saya sedang menunggu teman jadi saya akan pesan nanti saat dia datang"

"Baiklah, jika ada sudah mau pesan panggil saja saya. Permisi" jawab pelayan sambil membungkuk sopan meninggalkan tempat Sakura.

Melihat pelayan itu pergi, Sakura kembali melamun sambil mengetukkan jari ke meja. Sebenarnya Sakura mengajak Sasuke bertemu untuk memastikan keraguannya selama ini karena selama satu tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun Sasuke bilang cinta padanya.

Dan selama itu pula selalu Sakura memulai dari mengajak kencan, menelepon juga pesan_. _Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya bahkan menggenggam tangannya pun tidak kadang Sakura merasa dirinya tak terlalu dianggap. Walau begitu Sakura tidak memaksa kehendaknya pada Sasuke hanya saja ia ingin sedikit saja memperhatikannya atau setidaknya bilang bahwa ia mencintai Sakura agar tidak membuat Sakura merasa bingung atas perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Kadang Sakura iri dengan teman-teman seperti Ino yang selalu dipuji oleh Sai, Naruto yang selalu membuat muka Hinata merona, Shikamaru bisa merendam emosi Temari, bahkan Neji orang yang terkenal dingin bisa menjadi romantis di depan Tenten.

Sakura sudah mencoba memahami sifat Sasuke tapi kesabaran pun ada batasnya sebagai perempuan tentu Sakura ingin Sasuke tidak cuek padanya. Makanya hari ini ia ingin memastikan cintakah dan pedulikah Sasuke padanya. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan Sakura agar ia tak merasa selama ini mencintai hanya sebelah pihak.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah tiba di rumah Naruto, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Naruto. Sampai di dalam mereka pun langsung menuju lantai dua tepatnya kamar Naruto.

"Ck, sial mati" Sasuke sedang mengecek ponselnya tenyata baterainya habis.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang berdecak kesal Melihat ponselnya.

"Hn. Ponselku mati"

"Teme, pakai _charger_ku ada dekat meja belajar" saran Naruto.

"hn" Sasuke langsung men-_charge _ponselnya di meja belajar Naruto dan meninggalkan ponselnya yang sebelum sempat me-_silent _nya agar tak mengganggu.

"Hoaa~m kita kerjakan sekarang biar cepat selesai" kata Shikamaru yang berjalan menuju meja kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"IYA-IYA~ kau cerewet saja Shikamaru bilang saja ingin cepat tidur huh~" protes Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shikamaru yang telah duduk diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Karin yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Mendokusai~"

Disaat Sasuke dan lainnya sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Karin sempat melihat ponsel Sasuke sempat menyala. Ia penasaran ingin melihat ponsel itu.

"Hey Karin. Jangan diam saja kerjakan tugasnya!" tegur Naruto pada Karin yang diam saja tak bekerja.

"Huuhh. Baik-baik!. Aku kerjakan~" jawab Karin kesal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ponsel Sasuke yang jaraknya hanya semeter dari tempatnya duduk.

_Ku ingin marah, melampiaskan.._

_Tapi kuhanyalah sendiri di sini_

_Ingin ku tunjukkan pada siapa saja yang ada bahwa hatiku..._

_Kecewa~_

Green cafe, 13:20 am

Sakura meneguk kembali _green_ _tea_ yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Teh yang masuk dalam kerongkongan dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang tak sia-sia ia memesannya. Dua puluh menit sudah dari waktu mereka janji bertemu tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung datang agaknya membuatnya kesal dan sedikit kecewa.

Berbagai pikirin negatif terlintas di otaknya yang memikirkan bahwa Sasuke yang tak melihat pesannya atau memang ia sengaja mengabaikannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala menginggat opsi terakhirnya. Ia sekarang mencoba menelepon Sasuke siapa tahu ia menjawab teleponnya.

Tuut...tuut..tutt...tutt..tuut..klik

Sakura menutup teleponnya karna tak diangkat-angkat juga oleh Sasuke. Lima menit kemudian ia coba lagi hingga ketiga kalinya tapi hasilnya tetap sama tidak diangkat juga. Sakura menghela napas, mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu mana tahu Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke cafe tak sempat mengangkat telponnya.

_Sedetik menunggumu di sini seperti seharian_

_Berkali kulihat jam di tangan _

_Demi membunuh waktu_

_Tak kulihat tanda kehadiranmu_

_Yang semakin meyakiniku.._

_Kau tak datang_

Berkali-kali Sakura melihat jam dinding cafe, sekarang sudah pukul 14:48 am itu artinya hampir dua jam Sakura menunggu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungi Sasuke.

Tuut...tuut...tuut...tuut...krek

'Halo'

"AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA~" teriak Naruto karna telah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka.

Kruyuk~ suara perut Naruto berbunyi

"Duh, perut ku lapar. Kalian mau ikut kebawah tidak? Soalnya aku ingin makan ramen perutku sudah berteriak nih kehabisan energi" ajak Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Hn, aku haus jadi aku ikut. Dan kau Shika ikut tidak?"

"Ya, aku ikut kebetulan aku juga haus" kata Shika sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar.

Naruto pun juga mengikuti mereka, tapi ia berhenti sejenak melihat Karin yang masih duduk.

"Karin, kau tak ikut kami ke bawah?"

"Nanti. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu" jawab Karin berjalan menuju toilet dalam kamar Naruto.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu~" Naruto pun berlalu dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut.

Lima menit kemudian Karin keluar dari toilet dilihatnya ponsel Sasuke menyala berkedap-kedip. Karin menghampiri ponsel tersebut ternyata ada yang menelepon.

My love is calling

Karin menyeringai mengetahui siapa yang menelepon dan ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo"

"Oh~ baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggu"

Klik.

Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar takkan datang, Sasuke-kun~" ucap Sakura tersenyum getir, hatinya perih mendengar jawaban dari sang penjawab telepon. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengetik pesan pada Sasuke setelah itu ia pergi dari Cafe setelah sebelumnya membayar minum yang dipesannya.

_Hampa kesal dan amarah seluruhnya ada dibenakku_

_Tandai seketika hati yang tak terbalas oleh cintamu..._

Setelah sampai di luar cafe Sakura langsung menuju halte yang tak lama kemudian bis pun datang. Di dalam bis Sakura memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela terbuka. Saat itu ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan sejak keluar dari cafe.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan Sakura sudah menyampaikannya lewat pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Sakura hanya akan menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka.

Karin meletakkan kembali ponsel Sasuke, saat membalikkan badan ia tersentak mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Karin?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Aa-ku ma-u mengambil tasku karna aku mau pulang jadi- kau minggir SANA..!" kata karin sambil membawa tasnya dan menyuruh Shika menyingkir dari pintu kamar.

"Dasar perempuan merepotkan~"

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja ingin keatas bingung melihat Karin yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

"Hoy Karin. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"PULANG"

Setelah sampai diatas Naruto bertanya pada Shika kenapa karin terlihat buru-buru pulang dan hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Shika.

"Naruto, terima kasih _charger-_nya. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Shika, kau ikut pulang denganku tidak?"

"Ya, aku ikut denganmu. Naruto, kami pamit pulang dan tugasnya Sasuke kau yang bawa"

"Ku antar kau dan Teme ke depan"

Sampai di depan rumah, Naruto yang membukakan pagar sempat melihat bis lewat di depan rumahnya yang memang di dekat jalan.

"Teme, bukannya itu Sakura-chan ya" tanya Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Naruto lihat.

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan menangis. Hey Teme, jangan-jangan kau ada masalah ya dengan Sakura-chan!" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke langsung terhenyak dan langsung mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Ia melihat ada dua pesan dari Sakura dan langsung membacanya. Pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura membuatnya terkejut.

From : My love

Time : 12:15 am

Sasuke-kun, temui aku di Green cafe ya. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Kuharap kau datang. Sampai bertemu di sana.

From : My love

Time : 14:50 am

Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Ku rasa kita memang tak cocok, lebih baik kita menjadi sahabat saja. Dan lagi sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah dapat pengganti yang lebih baik dariku he..he.. Kalau begitu ku ucapkan selamat. Sekali maaf telah mengganggumu.

.

.

.

.

End

Omake

Tuut...tuut...tuut...tuut..krek

_'Halo'_

"Halo, bisa saya bicara dengan Sasuke?"

_'Sasuke_-_kun_~ _sedang_ _di_ _toilet._ _Ada_ _apa_ _ya?'_

Sakura tersentak, " a-ku i-ingin-

_'Kalau tak ada hal penting yang disampaikan, lebih baik tutup teleponnya. Karena kau itu menggangu acaraku dengan Sasuke-koi~ MENGERTI" _bentak Karin pada Sakura

"Oh~ baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggu"

.

.

.

Real The End

Mind to review?


End file.
